


The wolf skull

by imnotanironwall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: I'm purposely vague about my OCs because some of them come from my works, not published (yet) and I don't want to reveal too much about them (tho you can still ask me about their physical features, etc. if you really want to know).((REMINDER: I'm not a native-English speaker, there might be mistakes. Please, tell me if you see some.))





	The wolf skull

**Author's Note:**

> I'm purposely vague about my OCs because some of them come from my works, not published (yet) and I don't want to reveal too much about them (tho you can still ask me about their physical features, etc. if you really want to know). 
> 
> ((REMINDER: I'm not a native-English speaker, there might be mistakes. Please, tell me if you see some.))

 In respect to their ancestors and to the custom of their tribe, the skull of the First Alpha had to be placed on the desk of the oldest cub, heir and next Alpha in line, when they reached the age of fourteen. It was believed it would bring peace and health to the tribe when it would be their turn to lead.

 Another legend said that the skull would choose to reveal the future to the heir if it considered them worthy of such a responsibility, as Preiia’s grandmother had told her.

 When the festivities calmed down and it was finally time for the young cubs to head to bed, Preiia put the wolf’ skull on the desk and sat on her bed. It was considered an honor to die in your wolf form, as most of the time their people shifted unconsciously to their human form as death draws near. The First Alpha was a model and aspiration for them all.

 She didn't think about it more and undressed before crawling under her blanket. The festivities had worn her out, she fell fast asleep.

 

 It was a long and loud howl that woke up her suddenly and she saw the stars and the full moon before feeling the cold air of the night on her naked skin. She stood up and looked around her, she was nowhere she knew. However, something _smelled_ familiar and so she followed her nose to find what it was.

 In no time she had left the meadow she had woken up in and was walking between high trees in the woods. She could feel the damp grass under her feet, the fresh breeze against her body, but she didn't care, _couldn't_ care. Something was drawing her deep in the dark.

 When the scent got stronger, she stopped at the foot of a hill. She looked up and was met with a wolf ten times her size, it was light grey and had bright yellow eyes. It was waiting for her. And with a sudden pulsion, she ran towards it.

 But when she had climbed the hill to the top, the wolf sprinted away from her. She knew she had to follow it, so she did. She cursed at whatever stopped her to shift into a wolf, damned her small and weak human legs, but ran like there was no tomorrow.

 Several minutes later, they stopped at the edge of a cliff. The wolf didn't look at her when she finally reached it, instead, it looked far off on the horizon, the sun rising on the world before them.

“The day will soon come.” The deep voice was barely over a growl, the tone heavy and monotonous. “This destiny of yours isn't one of peace and health. Nor will you lead this island and see its people grow.

“The world will change drastically and you will be the cause.” It paused, allowing the words to sink in, before resuming. “The fate of many will lie in your hands. The burden on your shoulders will be heavy as you will have to hide your true self from the ones you love before the time is deemed right.

“Will you be hasty, the gods will descend upon Earth and assist you in your quest as they, too, have the power to change the world. However, this land will not be the same ever again. Time will slip through your fingers and you will find yourself unable to alter the destiny of all.”

In the horizon, what had been peaceful villages and forests were now dying in blazing flames, screams and cries could be heard as the sun didn’t rise anymore. As if the time had stopped.

“Preiia, daughter of Gandis, heir of the North Tribe; choose your loves and strengths carefully. May the power of Tanka be with you.”

 Without letting her say anything, the world before her disappeared. The last thing she saw was this wolf looking at her with wary eyes, its words echoing in her head.

 

 When she woke up the next morning, the skull still in the same place, her village safe and sound, her family and people unconscious of what happened during the night and of what she saw, she decided it would be better to keep everything to herself. Until the time comes, she will act as if she will be the next chief of the tribe. And when it will come, she will meet her duty.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
